


Girls Day Out

by MLou186



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Beach Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Intoxication, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLou186/pseuds/MLou186
Summary: Bluma and Chi-Chi enjoy a girls day at the beach with a few drinks which leads to hot beach sex
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi
Kudos: 3





	Girls Day Out

It was a warm but breezy summer day. The curvaceous dark haired woman in a skimpy two piece polka dot bikini that barley covered her nipples or vagina slowly walked through the sand holding a towel and a cooler. She made conversation with a slim thick blue haired woman in a less revealing bikini as her long loose hair blowed in the wind.

She glanced over at her and smiled. "I really like the longer hair on you bulma it's almost as long as mine" she said turning her head her hair catching in the breeze. 

Bulma blushed "Thanks" she said thinking about how Vegeta suggested it since he loves to pull hair. She groaned, he haven't been home in months off training with that idiot Goku who always attracting strong villains to earth.

"That idiot" she mumbled setting the bottle and glasses down. She looked around wondering where everyone was it seemed they were alone

"Huh?" Chi Chi asked putting her items down moving to take a seat "Oh nothing" she said thinking they did agree to not talk about their husbands so they could relax but a few hours of drinking later Chi Chi forgot about their rules of the day.

"Can you believe it?!" She asked with a hiccup leaning off the reclining beach chair after an entire rant of how Goku always running off to train.

"Its like he a visitor in our own home" Bulma nodded halfway listening to her drunk ramble while staring out at the ocean watching the crashing waves. She was happy her mom was watching Goten and Trunks. She needed this moment but Chi Chi was bitching as usual she wondered if she could even have a normal conversation. So much for a day of relaxation she thought.

"I get it Chi Chi" She sighed getting a little annoyed "Here have some more we are here to relax remember ?" she reminded her as she poured more wine in her glass. "Just how strong he hav to be anyways ?" She sighed.

"If the world going to be destroyed I want him with me" Chi Chi continued on as her eyes narrowed her expression changing from anger to sorrow as an tear escaped her eye. She knocked the glass back like it was the last water on earth.

"I have an idea" Bulma began as she got up grabbing the tanning oil. "Roll over" She said with a smile she was tired of the rant but her crying was even worse 

"A massage always help me feel better " Chi Chi stared blankly at her for a few seconds before letting the chair all the way back. She then rolled onto her stomach.

Bulma stared at her ass her cheeks still jiggling from her rolling over her thong not even visible between those shapely cheeks. Her ass looked really good in that thong bottom. She always admired her fat ass it wasn't like she haven't seen her naked before while they tried clothes on but seeing her ass in a thong was completely different. She squirted some oil all the way down her body then put the bottle where she could reach if needed

"Bulma?" She asked a few minutes later still wiggling around to get comfortable which was distracting the blue haired woman

"Huh- Yeah im coming.... got distracted" she giggled and got on her knees. She began by massaging her feet which were hanging off the edge. She then leaned her body forward and slowly made her way up her legs spreading them paying more than needed attention to her sensitive inner thighs watching them jiggle.

Bulma was enjoying Chi Chi lil moans she was trying to hide as she was a fingers length away from her vagina "feels good" she sighed turning her head. Chi Chi smiled running one hand over her vagina making her shiver before starting moving her hands up up and down her massive ass. She leaned in a lil more to add more pressure moving her hands in slow circles loving how they jiggled when she stopped. Gosh her ass was soft its like her hands were being sucked in. 

Bulma sat on her upper thighs untying her bra massaging up and down her back her boobs dragging on her back as she leaned down to massage Chi Chi neck. Her nipples loving the lil friction she received. 

"Bulma" Chi Chi asked "Yes" she responded barley above a whisper "You ok?" She asked "Just perfect " Bulma hummed not even noticing her her hips were moving. Chi Chi arched up as much as she could her barley covered vagina enjoying the friction. Bulma sat up and spread her cheeks to get their clothed vaginas as close as possible their moans floating on the air as they both climaxed it didn't take much when you was touch starved.

Soon Chi Chi was on her back naked small moans escaping her as the breeze blowed over her sensitive nipples. Her boobs spread out, nipples hard. Bulma stripped as well her bikini bottom was uncomfortable with her wetness and come mixed together and it would be weird to just have a bra on 

Bulma was straddling her as she massed her neck and arms attempting to do the massage correctly which was her initial intention.

Chi Chi watched her boobs bounce slightly as Bulma did this. She bit her lips. Bulma boobs were smaller but my did they bounce with minimal movement. Her hands reaching out to grope them before pinching the hard small pink bud. "Fuck Chi Chi" She moaned stopping her massage. 

"Mmm Bulma" she moaned out arching her back due to the constant nipple stimulation. "I know Chi Chi we have to get it all in" she said with a sly smile as she kept massaging her massive breasts making sure to flick over a nipple every few seconds.

"Shit Goku dont even do all this" she said eventually between moans. Bulma decided to let that one slide

"There its done" Bulma said as she got off her and went back to her chair pouring another glass, she was going to need it so it seemed.

"So are you more relaxed?" Chi Chi lust filled eyes found hers "Mmhmm" she watched her a few minutes. "Ok Ill give you one" she said deciding to take it to the next level.

"Sure" she blushed already knowing what she really had in mind. She rolled onto her back and spread her legs arching her hips slightly immediately feeling the breeze over her clit.

Chi Chi grabbed the oil squirting a line down her back and legs. She quickly went over her feet and legs kneading them. She spent some time massaging her back since she said it was hurting while grinding on her. No reason why she can't massage and get off. 

Chi Chi moved down so she could get better access. She spread her legs and ran both of her hands on either side of her left leg then moved to the right. She then ran both open hands up her thighs and to her lower back coming back down between her ass cheeks her thumbs rubbing between her wet pussy lips. Bulma soft moans immediately reaching her ears as her clit swelled. Chi Chi rhen bagan massaging her vagina and mons pubis

"Chi Chi... Please" she pleaded pushing her hips back grinding her wet pussy on her. Chi Chi smiled having her exactly where she want her "I got you baby" she kissed her left ass cheek then smirked as she got up and went to her purse taking her lipstick vibrator out.

"Ugh where u going... I was close" she whined. Bulma said as she watched her irritated with need its been months coming once wasnt enough. "I know im coming just wait" Chi Chi chuckled she was cute when she was needy she could get used to it

Chi Chi made her lay flat and turned the vibrator on and positioned it under her clit.She then inserted two fingers inside her soaked pussy curling them up fingering her slowly as she leaned over her. She then kissed and sucked on the side of her neck.

Bulma moaned and groaned grinding down into the vibrator and chair getting as much friction as possible as her pussy was finger fucked hard and fast, it felt so good. She bit her lip as her eyes closed that familiar coil in her belly building up faster than usual.

Chi Chi could tell she was close and leaned up moving in the space between her open legs her fingers never stopping their thrusting 

"Chi Chi" Im going to "Ohhh God" She shivered as she came hard her legs locking in place hands gripping the chair to the point of her knuckles being white. Her clict hard and throbbing harder than the vibrator as she moved off it unable to take it anymore

Chi Chi watched as her pussy throbbed "Fuck thats hot " she said more to herself as she pulled her hips up slightly a few minutes later her tongue licking up and down from her puckering asshole to her now throbbing clit earning her shivers and moans. Lapping at her delicious pussy like the waves we're doing the beach. She watched her holding on to the chair for dear life as she pushed her hips back moaning and groaning. 

She tasted sweet like pineapple she stuck her tongue and a finger inside her while her free hand rubbed over her own clit. Bulma completely smothered her she took in air the few seconds she could when she would change the movement of her hips her name rolling being moaned out over and over. She always liked how Bulma said her name but being moaned out lustfully was better than her wildest imagination 

She flipped Bulma over immediately moving between her legs and kissing her deeply grinding slowly on her. She was ready to get off too.

Chi Chi sandwiched one of Bulma legs between hers attacking her neck then kissing down to her tits taking a hard bud in her mouth to suck and nibble on. She was so sensitive and chi chi loved it

Bulma snaked her hands in the open space to pinch and massage her nipples their hips grinding on each other desperately the vibrator long forgotten.

"Feels so good" Chi Chi said lowly barely above a whisper as their clits glided on each other a throbbing mess. Bulma was moaning and groaning mess. She was unable to speak at this point couldn't form words for $100.

She would've never thought scissoring would feel this good. Chi Chi held onto her free leg which was now in the air as she moved her hips faster as she alternated between putting kisses on her leg and biting her lip.

"Come with me Bulma" She groaned out throwing her head back her hips moving as fast as possible. She put her legs on her shoulder and leaned down trapping her, she was tired of her squirming.

Bulma couldn't help it though she was soo close her hands alternating between gripping the chair and Chi Chi jingling ass.

"Oh good... Ohh fuck" Bulma moaned out over and over her clit becoming over stimulated her leg falling to the chair as her toes curled.

"I know me too." Chi Chi said as he hips began to move erratically having even more slippage from Bulma orgasm. She fell on top on top her as her body tensed grinding her hips very slowly a few more times kissing her deeply as she came.

They stared in each other eyes as thy caught they breath for what felt like an eternity. Bulma pushed Chi Chi hair back and out her face then leaned up to kiss her gently.

"Now wasnt that relaxing?" She asked "Mhhmm" was the tired response she received Chi Chi eyes closing. Bulma watched her then put the towel over her deciding to read while she took a nap

They soon got up to visit the showers. After showering they returned to the beach to drink and have a little snack. They watched the sunset holding hands and spent the remainder of the night together without speaking of their husbands which was the entire purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it let me know your thoughts haven't did gxg in forever. Thinking about GokuxVegeta or Toji next


End file.
